En secreto
by KuroponFighter
Summary: He esperado todo el verano a que me llame, aunque sea un mensaje... Lo que no ocurrió. Pero le perdono todo porque lo amo, y por el soporto todo.


**Hola! KuroponFighter regresa más viva que nunca, trayendo una historia de esta linda pareja… Como podrán notar, la historia no tiene sentido alguno, y sigo sin explicarme porqué meto a Neji en mis fics si LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIOOOOO. De hecho, si yo fuera Kishimoto, enseguida lo subastaría (Aunque sabemos que Tenten lo compraría, ja, ja, ja.) La verdad, es que la idea principal era muy buena, pero no lo supe expresar adecuadamente, y no planeaba subirlo, pero me dio curiosidad saber que pensaban mis fans (¿Pues tengo?) Así que ya saben, por favor, envíen reviews con contenido variado: amenazas, maldiciones, invocaciones para posesiones demoníacas, etc. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados por un momento bla, bla, bla ya conocen el rollo, pero algo es muy claro: te bendigo Kishimoto.**

**..-- En secreto --..**

**¡Te amo! **fue lo que dijo en mis sueños. Me emocioné tanto que incluso quise llorar, pero aún así no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Por qué sólo es capaz de decirlo en mis sueños? ¿Por qué no puede expresar sus sentimientos sobre todo cuando está conmigo? Bueno, el no cambiará, no hay duda y lo acepté y lo amé así como es. Pero debo dejar de soñar y alistarme para mí primer día de clases, tal vez nuestro primer encuentro en dos meses le haga pronunciar esas hermosas palabras.

Me puse aquel uniforme que representaba mi encierro, pero a la vez mi encuentro con esa persona tan amada, aunque me cuesta trabajo creer que ni siquiera me llamó en todo este tiempo, pero lo amo tanto que le perdono todo. Me arreglé mi rosa cabellera de la manera más sexy que el se podría imaginar y me puse aquel labial tan bello que llorará el no haberme llamado en todo el verano.

— ¡Pareces una ofrecida!— me reclamó mi madre. Yo lo contesté con la sonrisa más hipócrita y pícara que aclaraba claramente "¡Me vale!" Pero como no salió ni una palabra de mi boca no me reprochó nada. En fin, yo soy mucho más lista que ella, por eso siempre me ha odiado, sólo me soporta por la jugosa cantidad que mi padre me manda mensualmente para mi manutención.

Salí de mi casa para dirigirme al colegio. Siempre pensaba que si me proponía que me vaya con él lo haría, pero nunca salen esas palabras de sus labios, que muero desde hace dos meses por besar. En eso estaba cuando vi en la entrada a mi guapo y popular novio, por el cual todas me envidiaban y la razón por la cual Tenten me odiaba.

— ¡Llegas tarde! —me reprochó de una manera muy brusca.

— Perdón, es que…

— Perdías el tiempo arreglándote como una ofrecida—me contestó fríamente de una manera grosera y mirándome fijamente.

— Neji, no fue mi intención, yo sólo quería…

— Olvídalo, pero ya te dije que de los Hyuuga nadie los pone en ridículo, y menos a mí.

Instantáneamente se fue sin mí. Yo no reaccioné, es la segunda persona que me insulta esta mañana, ni siquiera se quiso sentar a mi lado en aquella clase torturante de psicología. En esos momentos hasta el sensei Morino Ibiki parecía mucho más gentil que Neji, pero mi culpa no me dejaba reclamarle el trato de esa mañana. La segunda clase fue Matemáticas con el sensei Asuma, quien nos dijo que comentáramos uno por uno lo que hicimos en vacaciones. (Qué original)

— ¡Yo estuve todos los días en el Ramen Ichiraku!—comentó mi amigo rubio, el más hiperactivo del colegio.

— Yo estuve en el gimnasio, avivando la llama de mi juventud— aclaró Lee.

— ¿Y tú, Neji?—preguntó el sensei.

— Me niego a responder.

Nadie le reprochó nada, estábamos acostumbrados a su frialdad.

— Sakura, ¿qué hay de ti?

Me quedé pensando le respuesta. ¿Cómo decirles que esas vacaciones fueron las peores de mi vida, esperando siempre en el sillón de la sala las llamadas del amor de mi vida? era algo que según ellos Haruno Sakura, una intachable alumna, jamás haría, pero bueno, pensé rápido y le contesté al sensei:

—Estuve de vacaciones con mi padre. —todos se quedaron callados, nadie podría preguntarme nada porque sabían cómo me dolía pronunciar aquella palabra: PADRE, el cual nunca se interesó en mí, sólo porque un juzgado le obligó a enviarme dinero podría decirse que le intereso. Sin embargo, esa fue una buena idea para salir de esa situación.

En el descanso salí corriendo para poderlo alcanzar, pero no lo logré, era lo más horrible que me podía pasar, haberlo esperado tanto por verlo y abrazarlo de nuevo para que después de todo me tratara de esa manera. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando escuché una voz conocida:

—Sakura, ¿qué tienes? ¿Quién te hizo esto?—Sí, era ni más ni menos que Uchiha Sasuke, con aquella frase que es capaz de cautivar a cualquiera.

— ¿Eh? No tengo nada, Sasuke-kun, es sólo que…

—Fue Neji. Otra vez te humilló, ¿verdad?

—Tú sabes que no es eso, Neji siempre es así. Yo soy la niña tonta que sigue soñando con príncipes azules, es obvio que Neji no me soporte.

—Claro que no, Sakura, tú eres única…

— ¿Lo dice el chico del que me enamoré y nunca me hizo caso?

—Bueno, tú sabes que desde aquel día estaba enamorado de ti, pero mientras ese tipo viva yo jamás tendré tu corazón, pero ten por seguro que si te hubiera conocido antes todo sería diferente.

—Tenten solía decirme eso cuando era mi mejor amiga, no puedo creer que ahora me quiera separar de Neji…

—Sabías a la perfección que ella está enamorada de Neji, es lógico que se enfade cuando su mejor amiga, aún sabiendo sus sentimientos, se convierta en novia del chico del que se encuentra enamorada…

En ese momento sonó el timbre, anunciando la última clase, Literatura. Me despedí de Sasuke-kun y corrí desesperada para llegar al salón, ahí encontré a mi novio, lo abracé y el me empujó.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa, Neji?

— ¿Me tomas por un tonto que no se entera de nada? Tenten me contó todo. Te vio a ti y al flacucho metrosexual juntos.

— Sólo platicábamos…

— Yo no soy ningún idiota, ¿me oíste?

— ¡Suficiente, señor Hyuuga!—le gritó mi profesor favorito y el más sexy de todos, Hatake Kakashi— ¡deje de hacer escenas de telenovela y siéntese!

Neji tuvo que obedecer, era un genio después de todo, cuando la clase entera se calmó el sensei continuó.

— Lamento mucho el retraso, es que me atoré en el baño y me tuvieron que sacar con ayuda de los bomberos…

—¡¡¡MIENTEEE!!!

—Bueno, bueno, vamos a empezar la clase, antes de que salieran de vacaciones les dejé como deber de verano un video sobre sus obras de teatro, así que mañana los proyectaremos, ya que su primera clase es conmigo. Señorita Haruno, ¿Podría ayudarme después de clases con los proyectores y las listas de los equipos?

—Sí, con mucho gusto.

—Entonces veamos el siguiente tema…

La clase de Kakashi sensei era la mejor de todas a mi gusto, lo escuchaba en todo momento, de repente mi móvil vibró, lo saqué de mi bolso y vislumbré un mensaje: "Hablamos más tarde". Yo le contesté con un "De acuerdo, te veo en mi casa". La clase terminó, todos salieron y yo me quedé a ayudar a mi sensei, como el me lo había pedido, el sabe que nunca puedo decirle no.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?—me preguntó despreocupadamente con esa sonrisa que me hipnotiza.

— ¿Cómo crees tú? Esperando todos los días a que me llames, al menos que me mandaras un mensaje.

— Bueno, Saku-chan—me dijo en un tono seductor— sabes que hablarle a una alumna no es muy correcto que digamos.

— ¿Y todo esto que hacemos lo es?

No pude seguir hablando, el me abrazó y luego sin darme cuenta ya estábamos compartiendo un gran beso. En realidad, después de Sasuke, Kakashi fue mi gran amor, es cierto que es malo vernos de la manera en que lo hacemos, porque nadie aceptaría lo nuestro, por eso y más decidimos ser discretos. Lo sé, soy de lo peor, pero el día que me demostró sus sentimientos fui la persona más feliz, hasta ahora solo había sido insultada y humillada, pero de pronto llegó él y me dio lo que tanto necesitaba, aunque sea mi sensei, lo amo con todo mi ser y sueño que algún día me repita esas hermosas palabras porque sé que lo siente, pero es algo tímido.

— ¿Sigues enojada?—me preguntó dulcemente.

— No, pero… ¿hasta cuando seguirá esta situación? Yo quiero irme con usted…

— No puedo, eres menor de edad, pero sólo falta menos de un año para que cumplas 18. Te aseguro que cuando eso suceda yo mismo te saco de ahí y nos iremos donde nadie se interponga…

Diciendo esto volvió a besarme. Algo tiene este hombre que me cautiva, le creo todo, por él resisto todo; incluso se me olvidó que vería a Neji en mi casa, pero bueno, son tan pocos y cortos estos momentos que me olvido de la realidad. Estoy segura de que él me cumplirá sus palabras, mientras tanto lo seguiré amando, no me importa si es en secreto.

**Bueno, bueno cálmense, la tortura ya termino, sigo sin saber como surgió esta enfermiza idea; no importa cuanto me esfuerce sigo siendo una obscena… necesito ayuda psicológica, lastima que no la quiero, pero bueno, tengo una queja: en mi primer fanfic pedí que todo chico HOT que sea pelirrojo me escribieran, demo… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ME LLEGÓ NINGUNO!!!!!!!!!!!! BUUUUUAAAAAA (T T) (T T) .Volviendo a este fanfic, ya saben, espero sus criticas para saber como pude haber mejorado este fic, SAYONARA.**

**¡EN SERIO ESCRIBANME, QUIERO UN GAARA PARA MI SOLITA!**


End file.
